A door installed on a vehicle maintains a state fastened to a vehicle body during a vehicle driving to protect a passenger inside the vehicle; and it is opened upon getting on/off of the passenger, and thus the passenger can get on/off it.
Generally, in a swing type door mainly applied to the vehicle, one side of the door is hinge-connected to the vehicle body to be mounted to the vehicle body, and thus it is opened and closed while rotating around the hinge-connected portion.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a vehicle body 110 and a door 120 are hinge-connected to each other through a hinge shaft (L-L) perpendicular to the ground, and the door 120 rotates toward a side of the vehicle body 110 to be opened and closed.
In this case, the vehicle body 110 and the door 120 are installed with a wiring (W) for operating various types of a switch, a driving motor, a speaker, a lamp and the like mounted to the door 120. For example, by piercing a side outer 111 of the vehicle body 110 and one side of an inner panel 121 of the door 120, the wiring (W) can be penetrated, and a wiring tube 130 for storing the wiring (W) is installed on an outside thereof.
Since the swing type door 120 is formed with the wiring (W) at the location not away from the hinge shaft (L-L) upon opening and closing of the door 120, the wiring (W) upon opening and closing of the door is slightly bent or slightly deformed. That is, since the wiring tube 130 has a small amount of deformation such as 130′, deformation of the wiring (W) is also slight.
Among the vehicle doors, as illustrated in FIG. 2, there is a butterfly door 220 that a vehicle body and a door are hinge-connected at an A-pillar of the vehicle. In the butterfly door 220, the hinge shaft (L-L) has the direction approximately paralleling with the A-pillar.
Although the butterfly door 220 should be positioned so that the wiring (W) for operating a switch, a driving motor, a speaker, a lamp and the like installed on the door 220 is adjacent to the hinge shaft (L-L), it is structurally difficult to obtain enough space for installing the wiring (W) on the A-pillar.
The path of the wiring (W) should be configured to pass through an inner panel 221 of the door 220 and then to pass through a side outer 211 of a vehicle body 210, and in this case, the wiring (W) has no choice but to be away from the hinge shaft (L-L) upon opening of the butterfly door 220.
As such, if the wiring (W) is away from the hinge shaft (L-L), deformation of the wiring (W) and a wiring tube 230 covering the wiring (W) upon opening and closing of the butterfly door 220 cannot be controlled. Upon opening and closing of the butterfly door 220, if deformation of the wiring (W) and the wiring tube 230 covering the wiring (W) cannot be controlled upon opening and closing of the butterfly door 220, the wiring (W) and the wiring tube 230 upon opening and closing of the butterfly door 220 can be deformed as the unintended shape (e.g., the shape like 230) between the butterfly door 220 and the vehicle body 210, the wiring (W) can be bent to be broken, and in some cases, it can be inserted between the butterfly door 220 and the vehicle body 210 to be damaged.
Further, upon opening of the butterfly door 220, the wiring tube 230 covering the wiring (W) has been lengthily exposed, which brings an aesthetic disadvantage.
Other than the vehicle with the butterfly door mounted, the problem also occurs in all vehicles with the door vertically hinged, such as a scissor door and the like.
The contents described in the Background are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.